


sharing is caring

by fencelessx



Series: Original Larry Smut [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy, Double Penetration, Feminization, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Top Edward, Top Louis, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencelessx/pseuds/fencelessx
Summary: Edward invites his best friend Louis over for the weekend, and Harry just so happens to like walking around in his panties.
Relationships: Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Edward Styles/Original Styles Character(s), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Original Larry Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081922
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> written for these prompts; "Can u do a cross dressing one with Harry as the bottom and older Ed and Louis as the ones who dominate him" 
> 
> "can you do another feminization kink?"

Work Text:

“Lou! C’min, mate,” Edward says as he welcomes his best friend into his and Harry’s apartment.

Harry was due home from school in around half an hour, it’s his last day of his final year in high school, and the 18-year-old boy couldn’t wait for it to be over.

For his 18th birthday present, his parents finally let him move in with his older brother, Edward. He’d been nagging at them for over a year and was over the moon when they finally said yes.

Harry’s always admired his older brother. Edward being 6 years older, was always there for Harry; he was there for his first day of school, his first time buying feminine clothes, his first high school party.

And, well, Edward also taught Harry a lot.

He taught Harry how to find the average, in math. He taught Harry how to spell the word ‘discrimination’. He taught Harry how to kiss and give blowjobs. How to create hickeys and the best spots to do so. And how to ride a cock like a fucking expert.

Basically, Harry and Edward are close. Closer than most brothers would ever be.

And now, they were about to spend a weekend with Louis over. Evidently meaning, no sex.

“Hey, Ed. Nice place you got here,” Louis said looking around the open living room.

“Thanks, it’s not much, but it’s perfect for me and Harry,” Edward said smiling. It really was perfect for him and Harry.

“Ah, Harry, I’m excited to meet him. By the way you talk about him, I’m expecting some kind of angel.” Louis joked.

Edward chuckles, “You’ll see soon, he’ll be home in a bit. We’ve set up my room for you, and I’ll sleep with Harry,” Ed says as he leads Louis down the hall. They stop outside Harry’s bedroom door, and Edward looks to Louis, “Okay, this is Harry’s room – not that you’ll really be in here. Pre-warning; Harry’s very feminine, and his bedroom displays just how much.” He opens the door and Louis’s mouth drops.

Although the walls are white, you can’t see much of them due to the various pastel pink items he has covering them. Posters, shelves, décor, and the words ‘fuck discrimination’ in large glittery letters right above his bed.

Speaking of his bed; it’s queen-sized and covered in stuffed animals. He has silk white bedsheets, and light pink duvet covers. A fluffy white blanket sits at the foot with a small stuffed bear guarding it.

“Wow,” Louis says as he takes in the room.

“I know,” Edward smirks, “Pretty impressive, huh?”

“Very,”

Edward waits as Louis admires the room, before closing the door and walking a few steps down the hall before entering Edward's room.

“Okay, this is my room, – where you’ll be sleeping this weekend – me and Harry will be just through the wall if you need us. I'll leave you to settle in,” Ed says, and Louis nods in thanks before watching Edward exit the room.

Just as Edward makes it back to the living room, the front door opens, and he knows it’s Harry.

Sure enough, Harry walks through the door with his pink backpack on and a smile on his face. He’s wearing a high-waisted plaid skirt that reaches just below his ass cheeks and a plain white loose crop top. He looks beautiful.

He drops his bag on the ground and slips off his shoes before running to Ed and jumping into his arms. He wraps his legs around Edward’s waist and immediately attacks his lips with his own.

Ed startles but catches Harry and kisses back for a little before pulling away, “Hey, baby, what’s up? Why are you so eager right now?” Ed questions as he sits down on the couch- Harry straddling his lap.

Harry whines, “L-Last day of school, Eddy,” he says rutting his hips against Edwards, “Want c-celebration sex,” he says tucking his head into Edward's neck and sucking a love bite right under his jawline by his ear – the same way Edward taught him to do just under a year ago.

Edward groans at the feeling, “Can’t, babe. L-Louis’ here,”

Harry pulls back immediately and looks at Edward with wide eyes, “He’s here?!” he whisper-shouts, jumping off Edward’s lap and frantically looking around.

“Relax, babe, he’s in my room,” Edward says walking over to where Harry had ended up by the tv and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

He leans down and kisses the younger boy, loving the feeling of Harry going pliant in his arms.

He moves his hands down and runs them under his skirt, toying with the lace fabric of his panties. He slips his fingers under the material and rubs a dry finger over Harry’s hole. Harry gasps lightly and Edward pulls away to whisper in Harry’s ear.

“If you wait until tonight, I’ll give you celebration sex.” He says, “I’ll open you up with my tongue, just how I know you like it. Lick your little cunt until it’s red and raw,”

Harry moans softly at the feeling and his brother’s words, “Please,” he whispers, just barely audible.

“I’m not fucking you until Louis leaves, though,” Edward says making Harry whine in protest, “I know how loud you can get when you’re on the end of my cock, and we can’t risk Louis finding out our little secret, can we?” He says, just lightly pressing down on the wrinkled skin of Harry’s hole.

“N-No,” Harry stutters, “O-Our secret,”

Edward smiles and pulls back, he leaves a light kiss on Harry’s lips before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

“C’mon, let’s watch a movie,” he says gesturing Harry over.

The younger trots over and sits down next to Edward, positioning himself so his legs are curled on the latter’s lap and he’s tucked under Ed’s shoulder.

Edward puts an episode of How I Met Your Mother on and only a few minutes into the episode, Louis walks into the room.

“Hey, you must be Harry, I’m Louis – though I’m sure you already knew that,” Louis says happily.

Harry gets up off the couch to greet Louis properly, but all words leave his mouth as he looks at the man in front of him.

He’s the most beautiful man Harry has ever seen - and that’s saying a lot because Harry lives with Edward. He’s a little smaller than Harry and has these stunning blue eyes that Harry thinks he might drown in. His feathery brown hair is quaffed and damn, he looks hot.

He’s brought out of his trance but Louis clearing his throat.

“Uh- H-Hi, y-yeah ‘m H-Harry,” he says shakily as he puts his delicate hand in Louis’ outstretched one.

Louis smirks a bit, Harry’s attraction to him was rather obvious. “Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Harry,”

Harry’s face is covered in a pretty blush as he timidly smiles at the older lad, “Y-Yeah, you t-too,”

Edward watches the encounter from his spot on the couch and struggles to hide a smirk. He had a feeling Harry would take a liking to Louis.

“Why don’t we watch a movie and order some dinner, pizza sound good?” Edward asks Harry and Louis.

“Sounds good, mate.” Louis agrees, taking a seat on the other end of the couch to Edward, leaving the middle for Harry.

Harry nods silently and sits back down in his previous spot, cuddled into Edward.

“Alright, I’ll order online. What pizza do you want, Lou? I already know Harry’s order,”

“Could go for a meat lovers right about now,” Louis answers, smirking as he stares directly at Harry.

Harry subconsciously blushed feeling Louis’ gaze on him and shifts in his spot.

“Okay, while I’m doing this, you can pick a movie,” Edward says, reaching across Harry to hand the remote to Louis.

-

They end up watching all three ‘To All The Boys’ movies – as per Harry’s request – before he complains about being tired, so the three decide to call it a night.

“Uhm, g-goodnight, Louis.” He says as he and Edward walk into his room.

“Sweet dreams, Harry,”

Harry and Edward undress to their underwear – Harry’s red lace panties, and Edwards tight black boxer briefs – and slip into bed.

Edward slips an arm around Harry’s waist and pulls him into his own body. He immediately starts leaving delicate kisses up and down the length of Harry’s bare neck before whispering in his ear;

“Hope you’re not too tired for that celebration sex you requested earlier,” his deep voice husked as he moved his hand down to toy with the waistband of Harry’s panties.

“Please,” Harry says, already breathless by his brother’s touch.

“Oh, but darling, I thought you were tired,” Edward teased, his forefinger slipping under the fabric and tracing its way around Harry’s slim waist.

“N-No, not anymore. Please, Eddy. W-Want your tongue,” he begged.

“Hmm,” Edward hummed, finger moving down to follow the fabric between Harry’s cheeks before pulling it back and letting it slap against the delicate boy’s hole.

Harry gasps quietly, “M-More, please,”

“Alright, baby. Gotta be quiet, though, yeah?” Edward says, pulling Harry’s panties down as he follows them down his legs and under the blankets.

“Yeah,” Harry whispered, trying to contain his excitement for what’s to come.

Edward gently pushes on Harry’s hips to turn him onto his stomach and starts placing wet kisses along the younger boys’ thighs.

Harry releases a shaky breath as Edward gets closer and closer to his most intimate area. Edward squeezes the flesh of Harry’s cheeks before pulling them apart and admiring the view.

“Such a tight, pink little cunt you’ve got for me, baby,” Edward says, lightly kissing the clenching skin.

“Eddy, please,” Harry breathes, just wanting Edward's tongue inside him now.

“Patience, my princess,”

Edward attaches his mouth to Harry’s left arse cheek and sucks until a purple bruise has formed. Harry’s whines are slightly muted as he tries to cover them by biting his fist and stuffing his face in his pillow.

When Edward’s happy with the mark, he wastes no time in moving to Harry’s hole and tracing the ring of muscle with the pointed tip of his tongue.

Harry gasps at the unexpected feeling – Edward usually teases and breathes over his hole before doing anything, Harry didn’t expect him to go straight in.

“Yes. Already feels so good, Eddy,” Harry whispers, pleasure evident in his voice.

“Mmm,” Edward hums, making Harry’s cunt vibrate and cause a soft moan of pleasure, “’M sure it would feel better if it was Louis, though. Wouldn’t it, baby girl?”

At that Harry gasped loudly, “I-I erm,” he stutters, unknowing of what to say.

“I saw the way you looked at him,” Edward continued, proceeding to lick at Harry’s rim. “I’m not mad, baby, I actually think you’d look incredibly pretty on his cock, riding his dick exactly how I taught you to- Mmm,” he cut himself off with a moan at the thought of his brother bouncing on his best friend’s cock.

Harry moans at the exact same thought, “E-Eddy, more please,”

Edward spits on Harry’s hole and starts roughly sucking on the reddened area. “Imagine my mouth as his,” he pulls back to say, “Imagine him spitting on you’re pretty little pussy and sucking it raw,”

“Ah, mm,” is all Harry can manage to say, basking in the pleasure he’s receiving.

“Imagine him pointing his tongue and pushing it into your tight cunt,” Ed says doing exactly as he just described. Harry’s hole clenching tight around his tongue in order to try and keep quiet.

“Yes!” Harry whisper-shouts, loving the feeling of being full. “M-More, please. F-Fuck my tight pussy, love your tongue,”

“Imagine his tongue fucking your cunt slow and deep, just how you like it,” Edward growls lowly, struggling to keep himself quiet.

He pushes his tongue all the way in, making a mess of his face as he pulls back and forms a rhythm.

Harry’s hand comes back to grasp at Edward’s hair, just resting it there and letting Edward control the speed and pressure.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he moans repeatedly.

Edward pulls back and runs his tongue over the abused skin.

“Imagine him licking over your sweet spot,” he says before shoving his tongue back in, determined to hear what he wants from Harry’s mouth. He starts grinding his own fully hard cock down onto the mattress knowing if he gets what he wants, he won’t be able to hold his own orgasm in.

The second his tongue pushes into Harry’s prostate, his thighs are shaking and letting out a – much too loud – moan as he releases onto the bedsheets underneath him.

“Louis!”

It’s all Ed needs for him to groan into Harry’s crack, cum spurting out of his sensitive cock and onto the already dirtied mattress.

“Fuck,” Edward breathes as he catches his breath and comes down from his high. He crawls back up the bed and Harry rolls over to face him, Edward cups his face and strokes his flushed cheek lovingly. “Did so good, baby, so hot. Love you so much,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around the spent boy and letting him cuddle into his chest.

“Love you, too, Eddy.” Is all Harry gets out before he’s out to the world, soft breaths escaping his lips and tickling Edward's sweaty skin.

-

The next morning, Harry wakes up to an empty bed and loud chatter from down the hall. He gets up and stretches before pottering over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of cotton candy pink lace panties and picks up Edward's shirt from the night before.

Once he’s dressed, he ties his shoulder-length hair up in a messy bun and heads downstairs to join his brother and Louis.

“Morning, darling,” Edward greets, looking Harry up and down as he walks into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Harry responds in his groggy morning voice.

He walks over to where Edward was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island and leans into him. He looked over at Louis to see him outwardly staring at his pantie-clad bum. Harry blushed and leaned further into Edward tucking his face into his neck.

Edward smirked and placed a hand on Harry’s back, slowly rubbing circles into it and getting lower and lower each time.

By the time Edwards basically just feeling up Harry’s arse, Louis’ eyes have darkened with lust and he made no move to tear his eyes away from the younger lad’s body.

Harry’s breathing got heavier, and small whines left his mouth as Edward separated his cheeks and pulled the soft material of the panties to the side, exposing his hole for Louis to see.

Louis was in awe at the sight. The way Edward was touching Harry in such an intimate way, yet looking like it was a regular occurrence. The way he displayed Harry’s little cunt, all pink and clenching around absolutely nothing. The little whimpers and whines Harry let out as he made no effort to stop his brother’s actions. The fresh hickeys scattering the sensitive area, proving that Harry was touched recently.

Louis walked towards Harry – though the younger couldn’t see – and looked at Edward as if to ask permission.

Edward gave the tiniest of nods and Louis crouched down so his head was in line with Harry’s arse.

He placed his hands on the flesh and squeezed lightly as he heard Harry gasp from above him.

“Look so pretty spread out like this, baby.” He said lowly, barely focussing on his words as he admired the boy’s bum. “Are you gonna let me touch you, Harry?”

Harry squirmed, surprised that this is actually happening, and nodded his head enthusiastically. “Y-Yes,”

“Good boy,”

Louis went to work with opening Harry up. He started licking across the area and was surprised to see that his tongue slipped in with little resistance.

“Have you touched yourself recently, darling? Let my tongue in easily,”

“E-Eddy,” is all Harry manages to get out.

“Ohhh, I see,” Louis hums, slipping his tongue back in for a few thrusts before pulling back out to speak. “Eddy touched you recently. Didn’t he, darling?”

“Ye-Yeah,”

Louis didn’t respond as he sucked on three fingers, soaking them in his spit.

“Why don’t you kiss Eddy for me, princess. Kiss Eddy while I open up this pink pussy of yours,”

Harry moaned out loud at the feminine term and immediately attached his lips to Edwards, moaning when their tongues touched.

Louis slipped two fingers into Harry while he was distracted and started pumping them in and out – he was already loosened from last night and Louis’ tongue just now, so he could handle two fingers first.

Louis continued to lick around his digits, adding to Harry’s pleasure, when he felt he was ready, he added his third finger in and basked in the moan Harry gave him.

He thrusted his fingers in and out of Harry, getting rougher and rougher as the second’s pass. When he hits Harry’s prostate, he pulls away from Edward and moans loudly, pushing back to ride Louis’ fingers.

“Fuck. Love this little cunt of yours, babe. So wet, so ready for my cock,” Louis moans, jerking his fingers to meet Harry’s bounces. “I want you to come. Right here, come all over your brother and let him feel the cum squirt out of your pretty clit,”

Harry moaned louder and put all his effort into his riding, desperate to please Louis.

Louis pulls Edward's hand down to him and sucks on his pointer finger, maintaining eye contact the entire time and making Edward grunt at the sight.

He leads Edwards finger to Harry’s hole and pushes it in alongside his own. The slight pain of the stretch meant nothing when the pleasure that came out of it was so powerful. He seized up and came, nearly untouched as he grinded forward to gain friction against Edward's stomach.

“So pretty, darling. So beautiful,” Louis says standing up and pulling the wrecked boy off Edward's lap. He and Edward exchanged matching smirks and winks before each grabbing a side of Harry and helping the lad down to Edward's bedroom.

“We’re just getting started, though, petal,” Louis whispers seductively in his ear.

-

The three made it to Edward's room and gently helped Harry take his (Edwards) t-shirt off, leaving him in his soft pink panties. Edward and Louis stripped down to their boxers as well.

“Any limits?” Louis asks, more to Edward than Harry.

“Do as you please, he knows how to use his colours if it gets too much,” Edward said, “Loves being used. My own personal fuck toy, aren’t you, baby?”

Harry whimpered, rapidly nodding his head. Pleasing Edward is one of his favourite things to do.

Louis nodded in acknowledgement, “Right. Why don’t you come get on your knees and suck me off, hm?”

Harry dropped to his knees in an instant and started palming and mouthing over Louis’ bulge. The latter moaned and watched with lust-filled eyes as Harry hooked his fingers around the waistband and pulled the boxers off his legs.

Harry gripped Louis’ length and started softly stroking it before capturing the head between his lips, swiping his tongue over the slit, and tasting the precum.

“Fuck, baby. More,” Louis moaned.

Harry – being the submissive boy he is – immediately opened his mouth and sank all the way down onto Louis, gagging a bit at the size but ignoring it, knowing how tight it must feel for Louis.

“Shit. Just like that, darling,” Louis breathed.

Harry started bobbing his head, loving the weighted feeling on his tongue. Louis looks over to Edward to see him naked and stroking his shaft, eyes glued to the pair as his brother deep throats his best friend.

“Ed,” Louis called, gaining Edward's attention, “Fist ‘im. Wanna get both of us in the tight pussy of his.”

Edward and Harry both simultaneously moaned at Louis’ words. Ed’s fisted Harry a couple times before but they’ve never tried double penetration – they didn’t want anyone to know they sleep together.

Edward makes his way over to his right nightstand and grabs a half empty bottle of lube. He pulls Harry off Louis and tells Louis to sit against the headboard, and picks Harry up, situating him so he’s bent over between Louis’ legs, sucking his dick with his arse on full display for Edward.

“Fuck, look so good like this, babe,” Edward mumbled, pulling the panties to the side and spreading apart Harry’s cheeks, seeing his slightly gaping hole.

He lubes up all four of his fingers and pushes three straight into Harry – since he’d had four in him just minutes prior, they went in smoothly.

“Mmm!” Harry moans around Louis’s dick, pushing back for more.

“Such a greedy whore. Always want more, don’t you, slut?” Edward grunts pushing his fourth finger in.

Harry pulls off Louis and lets loud moans escape his lips, “Yes! More, please!”

“Fuck,” Louis mumbles as he watches the two brothers, “Who said you could stop sucking?” He demanded.

“S-Sorr- Fuck! Sorry,” Harry blabbered, cursing loudly when Edward pushes his thumb in.

He takes Louis back into his mouth and sucks like his life depends on it. While he’s focused on pleasing Louis, Edward dribbles more lube on his hand and starts easing it into the younger boy, watching in fascination as it closes around his wrist.

He brings his hand into a fist and starts thrusting in, paying special attention to Harry’s prostate.

“Fuck! Your pussy’s so tight around my wrist, so wet for me,” Edward moans as he continues his abuse on Harry’s prostate.

Harry’s practically sobbing around Louis’ length at this point, making it all so much wetter. Louis leans down to whisper in Harry’s ear.

“Come,”

Harry lets go without a second thought and squirts his cum all over the duvet below him. Edward slips his hand out and Louis wastes no time in pulling the wrecked boy up to his lap and slipping his cock in.

Harry slumped against Louis’ chest letting him use him as he pleases as he comes down from his high.

“You feel so good, baby. So open, so wet,” Louis groaned, and Harry whined in response.

“C’mon, Harry. Show Louis how good you are at riding, show him what I taught you,” Edward chips in. He’s currently standing beside the bed, stroking himself as he watches the pair.

Harry sits up and nods, wanting to make Edward proud and Louis feel good.

He places his hands on Louis’ shoulders and raises himself up so just the tip of Louis’ cock is inside him and clenches tightly around it.

Louis moans at the tight feeling around his sensitive and swollen cockhead and before he can blink, Harry’s slamming back down on him all the way down.

“Fuck!” Louis cursed, hands gripping Harry’s waist tightly.

Harry started riding Louis like he was born to do it and decidedly ignored the ache in his thighs.

Edward came up behind him and gripped his hips – hands just below Louis’. He placed the tip of his cock at Harry’s entrance and lightly pressed against it.

“Going in now, babe,”

Harry looked back at Edward and nodded his head. Edward moved forward to kiss him as he pushed his cock past the ring of muscle and felt the stretch.

He kept pushing until he bottomed out and waiting for Harry to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in next to Louis’ dick.

“Jesus- fuck! That’s so tight,” Edward moaned earning an agreeing nod from Louis.

They both slowly started gently moving in and out of Harry, endlessly moaning at the pleasuring feeling.

“Shit, you’ve never been this tight before, baby,” Edward grunted.

“N-Never been t-this fu-ll before,” Harry stuttered between breaths, “Feels so g-good,”

“Ah, I’m not gonna last,” Louis breathed. Between Harry’s mouth and his arse, Louis’ about ready to bust his nut.

“Neither,” Edward replied. At this point, they were slamming into Harry with every thrust.

“Pl-Please, please, please,” Harry repeated over and over again, begging to be filled.

“I- Shit!” Louis swore, his thrusts coming to a stop as he released deep inside Harry.

The feeling of Louis’ cum squirting onto his cock was enough to have Edward’s hips stuttering as he came inside Harry, filling him with a second load.

They pulled out and Louis grabbed Harry’s dick and stroked it quickly.

“Come, baby. Let me see your cum squirt from that sensitive little clit of yours,”

Harry practically screamed as he came, a few dribbles dripping from the tip of his dick as he worked through his high, breathing heavily after high third orgasm in a short amount of time.

Louis cleaned him up while Edward changed his bedsheets. When they were done, the three cuddled in Edward's bed – Harry in the middle – and Louis leaned over to kiss Edward.

Edward kissed back softly and watched as Louis pulled away and leaned down to kiss Harry. The feeling of Louis’ lips against his was astronomical and Harry never wanted to let go.

Eventually, though, Louis pulled back. “Sleep, my darling. We’ll be here.”

With a kiss to Harry’s forehead, Louis settled down and closed his eyes, all three boys drifting off to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
